Anur Belt
Hey guys! This is a work in process. I would apreciate some of your help here. Thanks!--Anur 20:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Leader: Zs'Skayr (Former) Zs'Skayr was one of Ben's forms, freed from the Omnitrix. A copy of his evil personality was trapped within the Omnitrix when his DNA was sampled. He finally manages to force his way out of the Omnitrix in "Ghostfreaked Out" After peeling off the protective layer of skin that normally covers him, he tries to take over Ben's body in order to become whole again. After a failed attempt to possess Ben, he coerces Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Frightwig to help him by taking over Thumbskull and tossing him about the room in a show of force. He is defeated when he is exposed to sunlight by Ben at the end of the episode, causing him to burst into flames. Following this, Ben never uses the form. Zs'Skayr is the main antagonist in the third season, returning in the two-part episode "The Return/Be Afraid of the Dark" where he is revived by an alien scientist named Dr. Vicktor. Gathering a group of horror-themed aliens as minions, Vicktor enacted a plan to resurrect Zs'Skayr, whose master plan was to plunge the Earth into darkness. Zs'Skayr himself is still intent on gaining control of the Omnitrix. Using Corrodium retrieved by the mummy alien in "Under Wraps" they set up a Corrodium beam that will block out light from the sun, allowing Ghostfreak to exist in eternal darkness. Ghostfreak succeeds in doing so, allowing him to reach his full potential, but only for a while before Doctor Vicktor accidentally rammed Max into the Corrodium Projector during a dogfight. In the end, Ghostfreak is killed on board a space shuttle, when Max opens the shuttle's roof and exposes him directly to the sun. Ben regains use of the form during this time, except in the Ectonurite's natural state. According to information from the Ben 10 week Marathon, Zs'Skayr was High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He learned about the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's data probes crash landed and he read its data files. Not long after, he met up with Myaxx when she was scouting the planet for DNA samples and aided her in acquiring samples from the nearby planet of Flors Verdance. However, Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna Myaxx was sampling and used his powers to allow his DNA to enter the Omnitrix along with the sample. Dr.Vicktor(current) (High Lord Supreme of Anur Transyl). Aliens: Ectonurite: Ectonurites are aliens from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance: Ectonurites are ghost like aliens. They have upside down skulls and only one eye, however the eye can move to any part of the body giving 360 degrees sight. They have exposed bones in places. They have dark blue skin and claws. Ectonurites have a place on their chest which can open to reveal tentacles. They speak with an eerie and creepy voice and are said to be the most frightening aliens in the galaxy. Abilities: Ectonurites are ghost like creatures with ghost like abilities. Like ghosts, they are made of protoplasm. This allows them to change their matter to the point that they can become invisible and pass through any solid object. Ectonurites are also capable of telekinetic abilities and possessing other lifeforms for a period of time. They can also release a blast with the tentacles on their chest. Ectonurites have the remarkable ability to be remade from a molecule of DNA. Weaknesses: Ectonurites cannot be exposed to direct sunlight as it will kill them or cause great bodily harm, unless they have a second layer. Shadwite: Shadwites are currently a servant species of the Ectonurites. In the last 50 years there has been 38 civil wars between the Shadwites and Ectonurites. The Ectonurites have won the last 4. Shadwites are shadowy creatures that look like Ectonurites, only they always have a shadow no matter how invisible they are. Shadwites have two eyes and sunlight does not hurt them. Their main weakness is that they need to have at least a little sunlight every 24 hours. The planet Anur Phaetos north pole has light. This is where the Shadwites live. They do not have a second skin. Shadwites can live in the dark but only for 24 hours. Shadwites look identical to Ectonurites without their second skin. Shadwites are the second most feared species in the universe. Transylian: Transylians are a human like species who have learned to harness electricity. Their inteligence rivals the Galvan's and Brainstorm's species. However, they like every other creature in the Anur Belt are repressed. Abilities: Benvicktor can generate lightning, has great strength and intelligence, and can stick to metal surfaces using magnetism. Benvicktor has two conductor coils on his back which can generate electricity. Weaknesses: Has no known weaknesses due to its limited appearance in the series, but it is likely shorted out by water due to it being dependent on electrical attacks. Loboan: Abilities: In addition to the formidable claws, fangs, and muscles, it can also emit a supersonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle are opened and a shout is let out. Weaknesses: As strong as it might be to a normal human, its strength is still less than Fourarms. It can also be affected by many other normal attacks. Ultra Violet Light may however blind him. Thep Khufan: Abilities: There bodies are covered in many bandages. This allows Thep Khufans to reshape their bodies at will, splitting themselves apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. To compensate for its relatively weak form, these aliens can recover from basically any injury, including being torn, almost instantly and with no visible repercussions. The bandages make them extremely light, allowing them to be thrown by beings with human strength or blown away by strong enough winds. Despite his build, however, they are still incredibly strong. In addition to strength, they also have a surprising amount of speed and agility, enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. Their composition also allows them to survive in a vacuum. This is probably due to the fact that his body is made of fibers that come from the shell-like head. The head is the only "true" part of the creatures. Weaknesses: Because it is supposedly made of paper, they are very vulnerable to fire. If hit by fire, the bandages will burn, but it is unknown if they could regenerates from these kind of damages. Michael Morningstar's Alien Father Zombozo and The Circus Freaks's Species Planets: Anur Phaetos: Ectonurites are from the dark and dangerous world of Anue Phaetos. not much is known about this world except that it must not be near any sunlight (as direct exposure would kill them or cause great harm. Many rumours have be said about this world, however none can be confirmed as no explorer has ever returned. It is belived that Anur Phaetos is more of a dimensional realm than a planet, as all Ectonurites seem to be connected to the same dark mass as they have no distinguishing features from one another. Anur Transyl: Anur Transyl is a planet from the Anur belt. It is a planet with almost constant vast electrical storms. The lightning is purple colored, and some Transylians absorb this lightning to make their internalized green lightning stronger. Luna Lobo: Luna Lobo is the moon to Anur Transyl, Benvicktor's home planet. Anur Khufos: Anur Khufos (a play on 'Khufu', an Egyptian pharaoh) is located in the Anur belt. Dr.Vicktor, Ghostfreak, and the Yenaldooshi all have their homes in the Anur belt, which is why Ghostfreak was able to find them easily. The Anur belt guards the Null Void from regular space. Anur Khufos exists below the surface of perception. It consists of huge deposits of a glowing, purplish metal called corrodium, which is highly radioactive and can probably cause hideous mutations to other creatures. Due to the extreme heat, the Thep Khufans live in small dome houses. Michael Morningstar's Father's homeworld Big Topian: A planet that looks like a giant big top (only the clouds and plaet shape make it appear this way). Former home to Zombozo (his species still lives thier) and the circus freaks (each freak is one member of an entire species). --Anur 20:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC)